The Lost Outcasts
by cloud8745
Summary: Haku Ishimatsu is your normal 18 year old boy. He has a great girlfriend, He has a great life...one which he would not trade for anything. But something horrible is going to happen to Haku which will cause change him forever.


The Lost Outcasts

(Haku Ishimatsu is your normal 18 year old boy. He has a girlfriend, he has a great life one which he would not trade for anything. But something horrible is going to happen to Haku which will change his life forever.)

Chapter 1: Break In

(The bell rings)

Haku- (Screams) I'm going to be late!

(Haku begins running to his last class of the day which is gym. He runs through the double doors of the gym. A girl waves to him.)

Haku- Hi Aya!

Mr. Moto- Haku your late! Go sit over there on the floor. We are going over are activity today.

Haku- Ok!

(Haku sits by Aya)

Aya- Your always late to gym Haku.

Haku- Ya well today I got a reason.

Aya- Why?

Haku- I'm exited me and mom are going to that new art museum that's just opened.

Aya- I want to go!

Haku- I would say you could but she says no one can come with us for a change.

Aya- (Laughs) Its okay. But you betta take me later!

Haku- I will when i…

Mr. Moto- Haku! Aya! Stop talking…did you even hear a word I have been saying!

Haku- No sir i'm sorry.

Mr. Moto- Well now i'm going to have to say it all again and waste everyone's freetime.

(Everyone looks at Haku and Aya)

Haku- (Blushing) Sorry everyone…

(Time goes by and gym ends. Haku gathers his supplies and begins to walk Aya home)

Aya- Mr. Moto's classes are always tiring…ugh i'm so tired…

Haku- Me to…you want to come over tomorrow?

Aya- Well if its okay with your mom.

Haku- It should be. She loves you like a daughter.

Aya- Hopefully you love me more. (Giggles)

Haku- Of course.

(Haku kisses Aya)

Aya- (Blushing) I love you Haku.

Haku- I love you too Aya.

(They arrive at Aya's house)

Haku- Well..i'll call you when I get home.

Aya- Okay! Bye bye!

Haku- Bye!

(Haku begins to go home)

Haku- (Talking to himself) I have such a great girlfriend (Smiles) hopefully we can be together till the end.

(Haku see's his apartment)

Haku- (Still talking aloud) Well i'm home.

(Haku walks up the stairs till he gets to the 5th floor. Room 506)

Haku- (Begins to get key out and notices the doors open a little) Well that's weird…She must have accidently left the door open.

(Haku push's the door open)

Haku- Mom i'm home!

(Haku hears a rumbling noise coming from the living room…all of the lights are out.)

Haku- Mom…are you okay?

(Haku walks into the kitchen and see's movement in the living room)

Haku- Mom?

(Haku grabs a knife)

Haku- Who's there?

(Haku walks into the living room and see's his mom tied up and unconcieness on the floor in the corner)

Haku- Mom!

(Someone appears from behind the couch. Whoever it is…is wearing a long black cloak with red trimming. It covers the stranger's whole body and because of the hood Haku cant see his face)

Haku- Stay away! Ill kill you if I have to!

(The stranger walks closer)

Haku- I mean it stay away!

(The stranger grabs Haku by the throat. Haku drops the knife.)

Haku- Leave…leave us alone.

(Haku's face begins to turn blue. The stranger throws Haku into the TV and the last thing Haku see's before passing out is his mom slung over the strangers shoulders)

(A while pass's)

(Haku hears a noise)

?- Haku! Haku! Are you ok!

Haku- (Wakes up) Who's there…

Aya- Its Aya what happened i've been waiting for you to call me all day…I tried to call but all I got was static…Haku were is Yoko?

Haku- Who…

Aya- Your mom!

Haku- Mom…no mom! (Gets up) Mom! O god it was not a dream…

Aya- What happened!

Haku- When I got home the door was open…someone in a black cloak with red trimmings was in the living room and mom was tied up in the corner. The stranger grabbed me by the throat and threw me into the TV…he took mom away.

Aya- That's…that's horrible…wait did you say black cloak and red trimmings?

Haku- Yes! Why!

Aya- That's impossible what would they want with your mom.

Haku- Who!

Aya- There the most notorious gang here in Japan…there called the hell's hand's.

Haku- Hell's hand's your kidding…why would they want my mom?

Aya- I don't know. I would tell the police but I doubt they will do anything.

Haku- Well i'm going to have to…

Aya- Want me to come with you.

Haku- No…go home and make some flyers and put them up wherever you can…please.

Aya- Ok…don't do anything stupid.

Haku- I'll try not to…

Aya- Call me from the station when your done.

Haku- Okay…bye.

Aya- I love you Haku.

Haku- I love you too.

Aya- Bye.

(Aya leaves)

Haku- Mom…ill save you I promise…no matter what I have to do…

End Of Chapter 1

Coming Later Chapter 2: The Lost Outcast's


End file.
